


St. Andius Night

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: OE-fanmix [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OE, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Made for <a href="http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5295520"><b>fandom OE 2015</b></a></p><p>Download archive here: <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2tMxsRfJKH3Y19Eekd2bVA0T0U/view?usp=sharing">192 kbps</a> (151 Mb), <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2tMxsRfJKH3dldVaGFiWUtsRGM/view?usp=sharing">224 kbps</a> (176 Mb), <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2tMxsRfJKH3YVJiR2xPdHFhMGs/view?usp=sharing">320 kbps</a> (252 Mb)</p>
    </blockquote>





	St. Andius Night

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom OE 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5295520)
> 
> Download archive here: [192 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2tMxsRfJKH3Y19Eekd2bVA0T0U/view?usp=sharing) (151 Mb), [224 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2tMxsRfJKH3dldVaGFiWUtsRGM/view?usp=sharing) (176 Mb), [320 kbps](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2tMxsRfJKH3YVJiR2xPdHFhMGs/view?usp=sharing) (252 Mb)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/Qe2Y52X.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UFK845i.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/5aTtDfn.jpg)

**СОДЕРЖАНИЕ**

__  
Act One. At the Festival.  


1\. Jacques Offenbach. Les Contes d'Hoffmann, act III. Barcarolle. Arr. by James Galway. 02:43  
2\. Tolling church bell. 01:16  
3\. Drums. 00:48  
4\. Nebra. Seguidilla (from “Amar y ser amado y la divina Philotea”). 01:35  
5\. Andrea Gabrieli. Cantiam di Dio. 06:35  
6\. Lodovico Viadana. La Veneziana. 03:13  
7\. Bruno Coulais. Des Masques (OST Don Juan). 02:03  
8\. Tarquinio Merula. La Treccha. 02:37  
9\. Le Orme. Il Vento, Il Cielo E La Notte. 07:17  
10\. Bruno Coulais. Début (OST Don Juan). 03:03  
11\. Andrea Gabrieli. Intonatione Primo tono. 01:00  
12\. Antonio Vivaldi. The Four Seasons. Concerto In G Minor, RV 315, “The Summer”. III. Presto. Arr. for mandolin by Avi Avital. 02:53  
13\. Bruno Coulais. L'Onde (OST Don Juan). 01:21  
14\. Felix Mendelssohn. Symphony №4, Op. 90, “Italian”. IV. Saltarello. 05:39  
15\. Anonymous. Rotta. 00:52  
16\. Anonymous. Imperiale. 02:25

_ Act Two. Afterparty. _

1\. Single tolling bell of San Marco. 00:52  
2\. Paul Mauriat. Sur Un Air Du Vivaldi (обработка песни Никитиных «Под музыку Вивальди»). 03:05  
3\. Georg Friedrich Handel. Rinaldo. Lascia Ch'io Pianga (aria of Almirena). Arr. for Hayley Westenra. 03:31  
4\. La biondina in gondoleta (traditional Venetian). 04:38.  
5\. Давид Тухманов. Good Night (сл. П.Б.Шелли). 03:48.  
6\. Jacques Offenbach. Les Contes d'Hoffmann. Belle nuit, o nuit d’amour (Barcarolle). 02:14  
7\. Bruno Coulais. Labyrinthiques Désirs (OST Don Juan). 02:15  
8\. Felix Mendelssohn. Symphony №4, Op. 90, “Italian”. II. Andante Con Moto. 05:38  
9\. Bruno Coulais. Les Jeux De La Séduction (OST Don Juan). 01:07  
10\. Kate Bush. And So Is Love. 04:18  
11\. Claudio Monteverdi. Pur ti miro, pur ti godo (L'Incoronazione di Poppea). 03:53  
12\. Дмитрий Шостакович. Квартет №2 Ля мажор, op. 68. III. Вальс. 05:59  
13\. Bryan Ferry. All Tomorrow's Parties (Velvet Undergound cover). 05:32  
14\. Benjamin Britten. Solo Cello Suite No.3, Op.87. IV. Barcarola. 01:14  
15\. Antonio Vivaldi. Juditha Triomphans. Aria (Vagaus) «Armate face, et anguibus». 03:17  
16\. Hector Berlioz. Les Nuits d'ete. No.3 Sur les Lagunes. 05:58  
17\. Tiburtio Massaino. Canzon per 8 tromboni. 04:15  
18\. The bells Of Venice. 02:16


End file.
